


WAH

by FigureSgayts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, M/M, WAH, mario & waluigi au, viktor is waluigi, yuuri is mario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigureSgayts/pseuds/FigureSgayts
Summary: Yuuri loves Viktor. Viktor WALUIGIs Yuuri.





	WAH

**Author's Note:**

> my dreams are haunted

Yuuri always watched him from afar, listened from afar.

Admired from afar.

Viktor has been, and feels to always be, so far out of his reach. He's etheral, His Platinum hair stealing everybody's eye, his very presence enough to fill a room. Every time his face graces a magazine or a TV, people notice, people _watch_. They see him, speak about him.

And how can they not? Yuuri really can't blame them.

It's hard to ignore Viktor when he's dressed in those purple overalls, the large brown boots leaving little to the imagination on his foot size. His purple cap with an Upside Down "L" on it - something nobody has been able to figure out. The off and on again mustache. The way he only really screeches.

Yuuri's in love, he thinks. 

Has been in love since he first saw Viktor when the latter was only sixteen years old, streaking across the TV scream as he screamed, "WALUIGI!" 

That's Viktor's destiny. 

Yuuri, unfortunately, can never touch Viktor. While Viktor is parading in front of cameras, Yuuri is stuck to plumbing.

Not that he doesn't enjoy plumbing.

In Fact, Yuuri is quite happy plumping. He's successful with it, he and Phichit fixing just about every plumping issue imaginable. The world would collapse without them, sewage systems left useless without their work - the work of master plumbers. Because they're the best in the world, sought after by everyone.

But sometimes, Yuuri thinks, it'd be nice to be Viktor, to be able to just let free and to scream.

To wear purple and to _run_.

 

There's plumbing emergency - of course there's a plumbing emergency. And of course Phichit is tied up dealing with Yuuri's evil double, Yuri Plisetsky, who clogged a pipe up in France after eating a motorcycle.

Motorcycles don't come out properly.

So maybe Yuuri is a bit happy to not be Phichit....

But there's a plumbing emergency that Yuuri must face alone. A plumping emergency for none other than Viktor Nikiforov that he now has to face alone. Viktor. Fucking. Nikiforov.

And isn't that something.

He's at the door of the apartment, nervous, knocking, unsure if Viktor is even home. Part of him hopes Viktor isn't there, that he can come back another time when hopefully Phichit is there so that he isn't left alone with Viktor's toilet.

Maybe Phichit isn't needed.

Should Yuuri be calling the police right now? Viktor isn't necessary famous for all of his good deeds. The man is known to rob banks, steal chicken nuggets, and to wreck toilets, all while screaming his wonderful sounds.

Oh how Yuuri wants to hear Viktor scream, to hear him shout, "WAH!" like he always does in the face of plumbing.

He wants to hear it alone. He doesn't need other help with this. Yuuri can do this.

He can do this.

The door opens, revealing long legs. Yuuri barely makes it past Viktor's hip, but that doesn't matter.

Viktor doesn't have his hat on, by he doesnt have his mustache. Yuuri loves that mustache.

"WAAAAAAAELCOME!"

Yuuri can't speak. He's breathless. Viktor's voice is so much more beautiful in person than can ever be displayed over recordings. 

He can't do this. 

"Viktor, I love you." 

Red is the colour of communism. Yuuri wears red, his heart taken over my Viktor. Viktor's hate matches Yuuri's M, he thinks, simply upside down from His best friend's L hat.

While Viktor breaks toilets, Yuuri fixes them.

"WAAAAALLUUUGI."

Yuuri thinks he's crying. It's so beautiful. Viktor is so beautiful.

Without thinking, Yuuri jumps up, pressing a quick kiss to Viktor. Waluigi is right, Yuuri thinks.

Before he can hit the ground, there's a large crack. Spashing water. Water creeping up behind Viktor.

"Viktor..." Yuuri whispers. "How many pickles did you fucking eat?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**Author's Note:**

> WALUIGI me @ shomouno on tumblr


End file.
